Neutral Boundries
by Krylancelo
Summary: Kazahaya, Rikudo, Kakei, and Sagai have all moved so that they can complete a side job. Too bad it will bring them all into a web of psychic politics that was best left alone.No pairings. Soon to be a crossover.Chapter 2 as of now!
1. Default Chapter

It was nearly a normal day for the inhabitants of the Green Drug Store. Kazahaya Kudo flinched when he felt the first few shades of sunlight hit his face. After a few more minutes of trying to sleep he forced his green eyes open and groaned. After getting out of bed and almost tripping on a few unpacked boxes, Kazahaya finally remembered why he wasn't being rudely awakened this morning by Rikudo's painful devices.  
"He's living with Sagai-san now. I keep forgeting why I actually have some freedom." Kazahaya said as he changed into his clothes and looked out the window of his room.  
In reality it really wasn't a normal day to any of the inhabitants of the store. Kakei-san had gotten a nice offer that had moved all four guys to America only a week before. There newest assignments had the boys scurring all across New York city and getting lost in every which direction. It had finally been decided on that Rikudo Himura would live with Sagai for a few weeks until things settled down. Also, two assignments had come in at once which had forced the boys apart so that they would be able to complete them on time.  
"Of course I still see the dead fish and the big lug when its time for work. They're not as far as I would have liked." Kazahaya said tiredly as he ran down the stairs two at a time so he wouldn't be late for work.  
"Ohayo Kakei-san!" He said cheerfully as he opened the door to see the man standing at the cashier's desk.  
"Ohayo Kudo-kun, how might you be this morning?" The fair haired man asked as he adjusted his glasses.  
"Tired, sore. Last night's job was hard." "Yes, but needed. Things went smoothly on both ends, and it seems no one suspects you and Rikudo were working togther. Good job!" Kakei said as he finished looking Kazahaya over.  
"Your forgeting your apron." He remarked, and the day started.

About two days had passed before Kakei felt confident enough to tell Kazahaya his news. As the new Green Drug Store was closing up, Kakei beckoned the tired boy inside the back room where loads of supplies were kept. After closing the door behind him, Kakei smiled good naturedly at the 17 year old.  
"I have a new job for you, and only you." He stared but was interupted by Kazahaya's yells of joy.  
"Yes! I finally don't have to work with someone who will laugh at me just as soon as he'll breathe!" Kakei chuckled at the boy's enthusiasm, then started again. "He's not that bad... But seriously, you'll be attending another high school, and this time it be to your advantage to fit in as best as you can." Kakei frowned when he saw the boy's happiness deflate in a mere milisecond.  
"School? I'm not good at that." "But you have to try, Kudo-kun. You'll be attending Bayville High school, and I expect you to find out a few secrets about some students. It'll be up to you to figure out who they are, it shouldn't be to hard with your abilites." He finished quietly, then sighed.  
"You'll take it?" "...Yeah..." Kazahaya said quietly as he figeted with his hair.

"Try to keep a low profile, this town is different than back home." 


	2. Klutz

A sleek, red, convertible drove up to the front of a large building. From inside the car, Kazahaya looked out the tinted back window. The sight that awaited him caused a shiver, and with unsteady hands he opened the car door. "Thanks." He said quietly as he exited Sagai's car. His tennis shoes hit the pavement and the only thing he was happy for was the no uniform policy in this American school. He heard the car drive off behind him then shrugged his light, black backpack on his shoulders. He was going to attend Bayville High. He just hoped he could get through it.

"Good morning class. Today we have a real busy schedule so I want you all to work extra hard. But first, we have a new student all the way from Japan! He knows English so communication shouldn't be a problem. Please be nice to him." Said a woman of about 40 years of age with straight, long, blonde hair and blue eyes heavy of the mascara. Through the door walked in Kazahaya with a sheepish look on his face. He groaned in his head when he saw the teacher beckoning him to come to the front of the class. He slowly walked over towards her, then forced himself to smile at her face. She smiled back then said, "Please tell us some things about yourself." "Heh…" He said quietly as he slowly turned to face the class of bored students. "I'm Kazahaya Kudo. I'm 16 and I, um, um, hope this will be fun." He finished lamely. The teacher frowned and decided to just sit the boy down for the moment. She looked over the class and noticed that a few empty desk in the back would be perfect.  
"Pietro, would you mind getting your feet off the desk so Kazahaya can sit in one. Thank you." She gritted out as the boy quickly pulled his feet down and smirked at the teacher. 

"Go sit by him." She said, pointing to the white haired boy who was nothing more than a trouble maker with barely passing grades.  
Kazahaya nodded then hurried to the back of the class. A few kids in the aisle kicked their legs out and Kazahaya went tumbling into another desk. He blushed, embarrassed, then quickly hurried over to the desk by the white haired boy who was frowning.

The teacher started on her lesson and Kazahaya slowly sat down and dropped his bag by the chair. He felt a poke in his ribs and turned to look at Pietro in surprise.  
"You're a klutz." Pietro said quietly, laughing at Kazahaya's annoyed expression.  
He decided to ignore him for the rest of the lesson but class just didn't turn out that way…

By the time his last class rolled around, Kazahaya was thoroughly exhausted. He had been a klutz, again, in P.E. He had felt like a failure in math, been accused of cheating in his other two classes and now was being thoroughly confused in Chemistry.  
"Hi! I'm Kazahaya Kudo, nice to meet you." He said listlessly. The male teacher nodded to him and Kazahaya sat back down in his seat behind the large, black table. He had been paired with a boy who had long, blackish hair and inquisitive eyes. He grinned at Kazahaya and said, "I'm Kurt! Your Kaza, right? Is it okay if I call you Kaza?" Asked Kurt, as he handed Kazahaya the beaker that they were to fill with vinegar. Kazahaya smiled sheepishly, and reached out to close his hand around the beaker. "Yeah, sure. Its o"  
Kurt looked surprised to see the new boy stare at him for a few seconds then slump in his chair.  
"Hey! Are you alright? Um, um. MR. SYTHES!" Kurt screamed out when it looked like Kazahaya wasn't about to wake up.

The brown haired teacher came running and most chatter and activity in the class stopped. Kitty looked over to where Kurt was. Her green eyes widened when she saw the comatose looking boy that Kurt and the teacher were trying to support.

"Hey, someone! Use the phone, dial 8221, its for the nurse. Get her to come, quickly!"

The last thing Kazahaya remembered was how horrid this day had really been. 


End file.
